We Had The World In Our Hands
by SemperFiNeverForget051909
Summary: "Yes, Tony DiNozzo, reduced ex-Mossad assassin/spy , now NCIS Agent, Ziva David into a devastatingly hot, broken, speechless, aroused mess."/Smutty Tiva


**AN: New Story. One shot? Oh, not sure. so please be gentle. Unfortunately, I don't know how to get past the 800-word limit when it comes to Tiva Smut. It's my first take on Tiva Smut, by the way, so please be gentle.**

**Disclaimer: Just borrowing the characters from CBS and DPB and Co.**

**

* * *

**

_It takes some time to let you go, and it shows. 'Cause all we know is falling, it falls._

_-"All We Know Is Falling", Paramore_

_

* * *

_

She held his face in her hands.

"Tony," she breathed out.

"Look straight into my eyes and tell me you don't love me. That all this was nothing to you." She forced through the lump in her throat and the rapidly beating heart in her chest.

It hurt. She didn't know what exactly hurt; either her heart, because it was hammering against all her insides, or what he could say. Or both.

She was just anticipating the worst.

Although she wasn't sure what was the worst at the moment.

Was it rejection? Well, she's had a fair share of it, ranging from her father who was an utter failure in parenting, and a bunch of other people she could care less about.

But if the rejection was to come from Tony; her partner of five—almost six years, a man she didn't really expect to invest so much of her emotions for…well, it's different.

"I don't," He replied, almost a whisper. Monotonously, unflinching.

And there was the blow.

A nice, painful, bruising blow.

She supposed she could get over it though, after all, it was just Tony, and men of the Tony variety are meant to inflict emotional pain on women.

Men of the Anthony DiNozzo Jr. are meant to say things that left even the strongest women with scars, bleeding hearts, and open flood gates.

Yes, Tony DiNozzo, reduced ex-Mossad assassin/spy , now NCIS Agent, Ziva David into a devastatingly hot, broken, speechless, aroused mess.

Even in tears, Ziva stayed beautiful.

And not even God could blame him if he couldn't help himself. Because when she pulled him to her and basically shoved her tongue into his mouth, he couldn't do anything but submit to her every command.

Tonight, she leads the way.

* * *

Without breaking the kiss, she backed him into her bedroom. She nudged the door closed with her foot, and until the back of his knees hit the foot of her king-sized bed, shifted her weight onto him and let them land on the sheets.

He was flat on his back as she straddled him. She did quick work on both their clothes; not minding where she tossed their clothes. She left their underwear on; she in her lacy pair of lingerie, he in his boxers.

She turned her attention back on kissing him. She ran her hands through his hair and licked and nibbled and sucked his lips until it bled out. He laid there, with one hand tangled in her hair and the other on the small of her back.

After a few minutes, she finally got tired of making out and starts grinding herself into him. She could feel him hard against her, and soon enough, she tore away the remaining barriers that separated them from each other.

Without further foreplay, she took him inside her hot, wet, core and rode him into oblivion.

Before she flew apart though, he turned them over. He rammed himself back into her .

He alternated between agonizingly slow and excruciatingly fast. S he gasped, moaned, and breathed out his name. She dragged her nails across his back, leaving red marks. She grasped the bed sheets. She tugged at his hair and gripped his shoulders tight. She ground herself into him even more and he played with her nervous bundle of nerves _andshovedanddrilledandimpaled_ himself into her until she shuddered, screaming out her pleasure.

He pulled out and immediately replaced his cock with his mouth, and sucked out the fluids and licked her inner thighs until she ran dry.

So much for giving her the control tonight.

* * *

He laid down beside her facing the ceiling, while she was on her side snuggled up against him.

They let the never-ending silence loom a little longer.

"So, what happens now?"

"You don't love me."

"Okay."

"Okay."

And she turned away from him, slid away from the warmth of his body, and silently surrendered to the tears that she didn't allow to fall earlier.

He didn't leave her. Not until 6 AM the next morning, at least.

Although when he left, he never looked back.

No, she wasn't just a one night stand. She wasn't just a chore to be checked off the list. She wasn't just another faceless woman who he came to sleep with just for the fun of it.

She is his partner.

But now he wasn't sure of that anymore.


End file.
